Entre El Deber Y El Deseo
by ardalus
Summary: El asistente de un Kazekage esta lleno de responsabilidades, muchas responsabilidades, algunas difíciles de cumplir pero otras demasiado particulares que rayan en la irracionalidad. La joven Matsuri esta a punto de descubrir lo que en verdad significa ser asistente del que alguna vez fuera su maestro.
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRE EL DEBER Y EL DESEO**

**Capítulo 1**

24-JUL-2014

—¡Hump! ¡Ha tardado demasiado! — Gaara molesto, con los brazos cruzados, mira a través de la ventana vigilando el exterior del enorme edificio en que se encuentra. Matsuri, tras de él, permanece en silencio observando a su jefe y sensei. Preocupada, la joven observa el reloj.

—No debe tardar, seguro sucedió un imprevisto y pronto estará aquí. — La castaña se acerca al lado de su maestro y sonríe a la vez que se inclina un poco para poder observar su rostro. Gaara, estático, la observa siguiendo sus movimientos con sus pupilas. Al sentir la mirada de su maestro no puede evitar sonrojarse y se incorpora rápidamente.

—¡Es imperdonable! ¡Siempre es así! — De improviso el pelirojo se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida. — ¡Me voy! — Dicho esto el joven abre la puerta y se dispone a atravesarla.

—¡Pero Gaara-san...! — Este voltea y la observa. —¡Digo, Kazekage... ¡No puede irse, esos documentos son importantes!

—Como todos, aun así Temari se demora cada vez más. ¡Mira! Casi son las once de la noche y aún no está aquí. Dudo que a ella le importen más que a mí esos documentos.

—¡Pero señor...! — El ojiverde sonríe, se acerca a su aprendiz y coloca un par de dedos sobre sus labios sellándolos.

—No te preocupes, no iré lejos, solo tomare un baño. Tú espera aquí, ya vuelvo. — El Kazekage se da la media vuelta y continua su camino.

—¿Pero… y si ella llega qué hago?

—Recibe los documentos, los firmare en cuanto vuelva y podrás irte a casa... Por cierto, no le digas a Temari donde estoy. Quiero relajarme un momento y ella es incapaz de permitirlo. —

Sin más, el joven líder se aleja por los pasillos hasta que a Matsuri le es imposible escuchar sus pasos.

Por un momento la joven se relaja y suspira — ¡Uff! Si tan solo Temari estuviera aquí.—

— ¿Qué tanto hablas sobre mí? — La intempestiva voz hace que la joven Matsuri brinque y lance por el aire la libreta y el bolígrafo que siempre sostiene en sus manos.

— ¡Temari! ¡Eres tú!

— ¡Claro! ¿A quién esperabas…! ¿A Gaara? — Temari voltea a todos lados revisando la habitación rápidamente. — ¿Y dónde está Gaara?

— Este... tuvo que irse... —la joven responde mientras levanta sus cosas del suelo.

— ¡Ese maldito crio! ¡Pero cuando lo encuentre ya verá! —Matsuri sonríe al tiempo que se incorpora.

— Pero no se preocupe, no tardará. — Despreocupada Matsuri responde al tiempo que Temari la observa con molestia.

— Sabes a donde fue… ¿cierto? ¿Dónde está ese desobligado? — La rubia se acerca con furia a la joven kunoichi quien cambia su sonrisa por un rostro temeroso.

— Este... fue a tomar un baño... —Titubeante la joven responde temerosa.

— ¿Así que un baño? ¡Ese maldito! Tomando baños de esponja mientras yo, su pobre hermanita, esta aquí, preocupada por el futuro de la aldea. ¡Pero me va oír! — La rubia camina con furia dirigiéndose a la puerta por la que minutos antes el joven Kazekage salió.

— ¡No, espera! ¡No puedes ir!

—¡Por que no! — La mirada enfurecida de Temari callaría a cualquiera, y más a una joven ninja.

— Es que... —Ambas se miran fijamente y guardan silencio unos segundos.

—Te ordeno que lo guardaras en secreto… ¿cierto? — Matsuri asiente con la cabeza. — ¡Ese maldito! ¡Pero me las pagará!

—¡No! — Matsuri sujeta a Temari, el tirón en sus ropas detiene a la rubia, esta voltea y mira extrañada. — ¡No puedes! El confió en mí y...

— No quieres decepcionarlo.—Temari la observa incrédula, nunca nadie se había atrevido a sujetarla de esa forma. — ¿Tanto te importa este puesto? — Matsuri agacha la mirada, de pronto Temari sonríe. — O no será que quién te importa es Gaara.

— ¡NOOO! —El rostro de Matsuri se enciende de color rojo.

— ¡Jaja! Solo es broma, no te tomes todo tan enserio niña. — Sonriente Temari palmea la espalda de la kunoichi y vuelve dentro de la oficina dirigiéndose al escritorio. Toma su enorme abanico y de un compartimento oculto saca un rollo que pronto extiende y entrega a la pelicafe. — Ten entrégaselos y asegúrate que estén firmados para devolverlos mañana a primera hora.

—¡Claro! Así lo hare, en cuanto vuelva Gaara-san se los daré a firmar. — Matsuri estira la mano para tomar los documentos pero la rubia los aleja de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo que en cuanto vuelva? Ese niñato quizá ya no piensa volver, y mañana es imposible que llegue temprano. ¡No! Esto debe estar resuelto cuanto antes. ¡De inmediato! ¡Llévaselos y haz que los firme de inmediato!

— ¡Pero!—La joven ninja estira las manos y toma los documentos envolviéndolos con sus dedos y llevándoselos al pecho para luego abrazarlos mientras escucha las palabras de Temari.

— Si quieres permanecer en este lugar tienes que obedecer, no solo al Kazekage, sino también a los ninjas del mismo rango que él, que son tus superiores; pero muy en especial tienes que obedecerme a mí, _la gran Temari_, segunda en rango de toda la aldea y con el poder y convicciones necesarias para hacerte desaparecer como una mosca en los vientos del desierto. Ahora no quiero escuchar ninguna otra excusa, mueve las piernas y ve por ese mocoso, hazlo firmar y no vuelvas hasta que lo haga. ¡ENTENDISTE!—

—¡Si… Temari-san!

—¡Anda! ¡Pues ve por él! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

—¡No.. Temari-San…! —La ojicafe sale presurosa de la habitación.

Corriendo por el pasillo la joven kunoichi se pierde en la distancia rápidamente. Temari la observa alejarse, luego se voltea, y tras mirar la habitación vacía recoge su abanico y se va caminando tranquilamente.

—¡Hump! Espero que esa muchacha logre encontrarlo, sería muy problemático que no fuera así… - Sonriente la rubia se detiene un momento analizando sus propias palabras y negando con la cabeza. —¿Pero qué digo? Ya empiezo a sonar como ese vago adicto al shogi. —Riendo para sí misma, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad, la joven comienza a andar con mayor decisión. Sus pasos resuenan por los pasillos hasta llegar al estacionamiento y finalmente desaparecen en la noche.

Continuará…

—***—

Espero les guste esta historia, solo tendrá un par de capítulos auqnue sin dejar fuera algo de lemon XD

Sin más que decir espero la disfruten y no olviden dejar comentarios.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRE EL DEBER Y EL DESEO**

**Capítulo 2**

14-Enero-2015

A lo largo de un interminable pasillo resuena el rápido andar de una joven ninja, su fina silueta se desplaza rápidamente por el corredor. Entre los brazos lleva un par de enormes rollos de papel amarillento, oprimiéndolos con delicada fuerza contra su pecho. En sus manos lleva una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, sus amigos inseparables.

Tras un rápido andar finalmente se encuentra frente a una enorme puerta, la joven se toma un momento para admirar los grabados y tras dudarlo un poco estira una de sus manos y con el puño cerrado golpea la madera un par de veces. Para su sorpresa, el inmenso bloque de madera se comienza a deslizar muy lentamente pero rechinando sonoramente.

—¿Ga- Gaara-san? —La joven empuja la puerta y se asoma temerosa al interior del enorme cubículo. —¿E- esta usted aquí?

La joven kunoichi da algunos pasos para después detenerse sorprendida, tras de ella la puerta se cierra silenciosa. La castaña se mantiene inmóvil, levantando la vista y abriendo la boca completamente asombrada. "¡Increible!" exclama la joven al tiempo que gira su rostro en todas direcciones, admirando los increíbles detalles de paredes y objetos a su alrededor.

Ella siempre escucho rumores sobre los increíbles baños termales del palacio, pero a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo de servir al Kazekage nunca había entrado en ese lugar. Las paredes cubiertas de mármol, las esculturas con superficies aperladas, la exótica vegetación perfectamente colocada, todo esto daba la sensación de haber entrado en otra dimensión. Nada que ver con el viejo y desvencijado baño público que ella acostumbraba visitar diariamente, de extraño olor y clientela aún más extraña.

—Matsuri ¿Eres tú? —Un voz masculina devolvió la realidad a la joven ojinegro.

—¡Si! Gaara-san ¡Soy yo! —Presurosa, la joven se puso en marcha intentando buscar el origen de aquella voz.

La vegetación dispuesta en sendos macetones hace las veces de cerrados muros, formando caprichosos caminos que, a pesar de lo abierto del lugar y de la sensación de libertad que genera, hace difícil para la joven localizar a su maestro. Tras dar algunas vueltas, encontrándose con vestidores, regaderas y demás curiosidades finamente adornadas; la castaña finalmente descubre una enorme escalera.

Tras pisar el primer escalón de pronto la joven se detiene, por un momento se siente insegura, siente que está haciendo algo indebido. Como asistente del Kazekage ella juro obedecerlo en todo, mas sin embargo aquí estaba, desobedeciéndolo en algo tan simple, desobedeciendo una simple orden ¿acaso era tan difícil?

—¡Matsuri! ¿Sigues ahí?

—¡Eh! ¡Si, Gaara-san!

—¿Pues qué esperas? ¡Sube de una vez!

—¡De inmediato Gaara-san!

La voz de su maestro retumba por todo el lugar y si bien continua temerosa, la voz de su superior le da nuevas motivaciones y continua su andar. Tras cada paso en los enormes escalones la vista del lugar mejora cada vez más. Conforme sube, la joven puede apreciar mejor la inmensidad del salón y los excéntricos detalles toman otro significado. En lo alto, las luminarias lejanas quedan ocultas por desniveles en el mismo techo, creando sombras y dando la sensación de un sol oculto entre nubes. La luz se proyecta a los muros caprichosamente acabados, decorados con arenilla de diversos tonos que crean ondas de luz en tonos beige y sepia, dando la sensación de un intenso amanecer o un hermoso atardecer del desierto. En lo bajo, la decoración se funde en una sola, combinando sus diseños en uno de mayor tamaño. Lo que antes le parecía ser un caprichoso laberinto de estatuas y plantas ahora toma la forma de un enorme símbolo, el símbolo de la aldea de la arena, plasmado en el enorme diseño del lugar.

Finalmente Matsuri pisa el último escalón, maravillada posa una mano en el barandal y admira el lugar, sin notar que a pocos metros de ahí se encuentra un enorme jacuzzi, en cuyo interior reposa su superior.

—¿Para qué me buscabas? —Matsuri reacciona ante esa voz, separándose del barandal y caminando en dirección de su maestro, no sin dejar de observar el lugar.

—¡Ah! Es que Temari-san insistió en que debía firmar estos documentos cuantos antes y yo… —La castaña de pronto voltea y fija la vista en su maestro. Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, su voz se apaga y sus mejillas se sonrojan a mas no poder al notar al Kazekage con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, recargado relajadamente en la orilla de la piscina y sin ninguna ropa que cubriera su piel.

—¿Así que Temari, Eh…? Te dije claramente que no quería ser molestado. — El pelirojo se levanta despacio, el agua escurre por su cuerpo salpicando el suelo debajo de él, se acerca a una silla, toma una toalla y secándose un poco el cuerpo camina en dirección de la kunoichi dejando un rastro de humedad a su paso.

—Lo… lo siento… Gaara-san. —La joven desvía la mirada visiblemente sonrojada, Gaara la observa.

—¡Hump! ¿Que se le va hacer? Trae acá esos documentos. —El ojiverde coloca la toalla sobre su hombro al tiempo que estira la mano a su aprendiz.

—¡S-si! ¡Aquí tiene…! —Nerviosa, la joven kunoichi se enreda con los objetos en sus manos y hace malabares para no tirar los importantes rollos, finalmente logra sujetarlos y entregárselos a Gaara, quien de la forma más natural los toma con una sola mano y camina con ellos a la mesa mas cercana.

En principio la joven intenta evitar observar a su maestro directamente, pero al alejarse este, no puede evitar fijar sus ojos en la espalda de su superior. Matsuri no se considera a sí misma una experta, mas sin embargo el cuerpo humano nunca le ha despertado mayor interés. Al igual que muchas kunoichis de la aldea de la arena recibió un entrenamiento médico, ha atendido heridas a sus compañeros innumerables ocasiones, pero no solo piernas fracturadas o brazos rotos, ella tiene mucha más experiencia que solo eso. Y es que ciertamente ha visto muchos cuerpos desnudos… ya que el ver a los niños y ancianos asearse en los baños públicos también cuenta ¿o no?

—¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Acércate!

—¡Eh…! ¡Ah! ¡Si, Gaara-san! —De improviso el kazekage voltea, ella alza su mirada y sus ojos se cruzan con los de su maestro.

De pronto esto no se siente como si fueran los baños públicos. La kunoichi se acerca temerosa sintiendo como sus mejillas arden intensamente. Y es que en los baños públicos los chicos siempre están en otra área completamente alejada, ella nunca ha visto a ningún muchacho de su propia edad completamente desnudo, y mucho menos ha estado tan cerca de uno. Y pensándolo bien, ella se sonroja con solo estar cerca de su maestro, con solo sentir su mirada o escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios es más que suficiente para hacerla soñar mil fantasías.

—¡Matsuri! ¡Deja de soñar y respóndeme!

—¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué me decía?

—Te pregunto si estos son todos los documentos. ¿No hacen falta más?

—¡Eh! No señor, es todo lo que Temari-san me entrego.

—¡Hump! No me lo creo, te apuesto a que mañana volverá con más papeleo. —El Kazekage niega con la cabeza, toma el bolígrafo de las manos de Matsuri y rápidamente firma los papeles para de inmediato enrollarlos de nuevo. —Toma, está listo. —El ojiverde devuelve el bolígrafo a la joven y dejando los documentos sobre la mesa regresa tranquilamente a su enorme jacuzzi, recargándose en una orilla y dando la espalda a la joven.

—¡Eh! ¿Es todo? —La joven sujeta los rollos entre sus manos.

—Sí, eso es todo.

—Este… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –El pelirojo voltea, la observa un segundo para luego volver su vista al frente y cerrar los ojos relajándose por completo.

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer puedes irte…

—¡Eh! ¿En verdad?

—¡Claro! A menos que quieras venir y relajarte un poco conmigo.

—¡Eso no! —La kunoichi se sonroja por completo, niega con la cabeza y oprime los rollos entre sus manos con fuerza. En ese instante el joven voltea ligeramente y la observa de reojo.

—¿Acaso estas rechazando una invitación mía? —Una inusual sonrisa se dibuja fugazmente en el rostro del pelirojo.

—¡No! ¡Eso nunca! Pero es que… —La joven agacha la mirada confundida.

—Lo sé, es tarde, debes ir a casa… —El ojiverde regresa a su posición, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que cierra los ojos. —Bien, puedes irte, deja los documentos en la oficina. Yo me encargare de entregárselos a Temari mañana a primera hora.

—Es-esta bien Gaara-san. ¡Hasta mañana!

—Si, si, como sea… —El pelirojo levanta una mano perezosamente al tiempo que la joven se retira rápidamente.

En cuestión de segundos la castaña llega a la enorme puerta de la entrada, con trabajo tira de ella con una sola mano intentando no dejar caer nada. Finalmente sale del lugar y espera a que la puerta se cierre tras de ella. Luego da unos pasos decididos para alejarse del lugar más sin embargo termina por recargarse en un muro cercano. Su corazón late con fuerza, siente como la sangre llena sus mejillas y siente como su mente se inunda de ideas sin sentido: "_¿Estaría Gaara-san hablando en serio? ¿Y si hubiera aceptado? ¡No puede ser! Él nunca me invitaría a bañarme con él, seguro era una broma… ¡Si, eso debe ser! ¡Eh! El kazekage… ¿Bromeando?"_

Finalmente agita la cabeza, observa hacia arriba y tras tomar una bocanada de aire la joven kunoichi continua con su andar.

Continuará…

¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Originalmente pensé en algo corto, dos episodios a lo máximo, pero creo que quedará mejor de esta forma, no hay que comer ansias verdad, jeje. Pronto actualizare, así que… ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!

¡Saludos!


End file.
